


Fire

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Ignited [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/M, aka leading up to it, post 18x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Things take a heated turn at the bar leading to a long-awaited night.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ignited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041918
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> onlyhereforellick and I's first collab AHHH!! We've been talking about this for so long and here it is! 
> 
> Look out for her continuation in part 2!

“Gibbs is coming baby!” 

At McGee’s shout, cheers erupted from the two tables at the back of the bar they took over. 

Ellie sitting across from him felt a warm happiness bubble up inside her at the words, Gibbs rarely came out with them but she loved when he did, completing her found family perfectly like the last missing puzzle piece. With a grin on her face, a loud  _ yay! _ came from her lips and unconsciously she turned to her side towards Nick to share the excitement, placing her hands on his thigh tapping them against his jean clad leg. 

In her happy bubble she effectively missed the way Nick’s smile dropped from his face, his jaw dropping partially open, hands fumbling seconds from spilling his beer across the table, and his eyes widening looking between her and the hands placed on his thigh  _ so _ close to where he longed for them to be for a long time. 

Ellie thought nothing of it seeing Nick finish off his beer quickly before getting another, he was more diligent about drinking now only doing so on occasions that they were celebrating something. Instead she focused on the fact Gibbs was coming for once, followed by his arrival that caused more cheers and a genuine smile on his face that made her happy to see. Her people were happy. 

Until Nick kept getting in her personal space that is. It wasn’t new for them, but Nick seemed practically glued to her side and Ellie found herself becoming flustered over his constant close quarters. Whenever he leaned in to talk close to her ear she felt a shiver go through her, his hand on her thigh or arm caused heat to spread, but it was when he gave her these heated looks including that same hand caressing her thigh that Ellie struggled to keep herself composed even if her cheeks exposed how she felt.

It was hard ignoring the stares they were gaining, thankfully none from Gibbs who seemed to be blocking out the events before him. A roll of eyes from McGee, a wide eyed look from Jimmy, a knowing smile from Jack, but worst of all was the look of glee on Kasie’s face. Ellie should’ve known the younger woman would take any opportunity to corner her. 

“Girl what are you  _ doing _ !”

Ellie jumped with a squeak, spinning around from the sink to where Kasie stood hands placed on her hips by the door. “W-What?”

“Nick is  _ all _ over you, and you’re just ignoring it!”

“He’s been drinking Kase, you know that.” Ellie grabbed from the paper towel dispenser, avoiding Kasie’s gaze as she dried her hands. “He would never do any of this sober.”

“Only because he’s a chicken.” Kasie huffed, crossing her arms looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes. “Don’t be dense, Nick is  _ into _ you Ellie. Like he would totally drag you into a janitor's closet  _ and _ pick out a ring into you.”

She felt something swirl in the pit of her stomach that felt like hope. No one ever spoke directly to her about his feelings, making her positive she was only making it up in her head because it seemed no one was noticing what she did, surely she imagined it then? But here Kasie was, saying words she wished to hear.

Minutes later Ellie was back at the table, frowning at the empty spots where Nick and Gibbs were when she left. McGee noticed her gaze and pointed towards the bar. “Nick went to get another drink and Gibbs decided to call it a night.”

“Wait, another drink?” Her frown deepening, Ellie spun around to see Nick sitting on one of the stools waiting for the bartender. 

“He’s fine Ellie.” McGee chuckled at her concern. “We all know what drunk Nick looks like, he’s only tipsy he knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m going to check on him anyway.” She quickly said, already moving through the minimal crowd to the bar before McGee could say anything else. “Hey Nick.” Sending him a smile she lifted herself up on the stool beside him, heart already racing as she wondered if he would act the same way with her before she left for the bathroom. That answer came in seconds.

“Ellie!” Nick exclaimed, a smile on his lips turning into a grin the closer he got when leaning close to her. She swallowed back her gasp when his hands reached out towards her—one going to her hip fingertips dipping under her shirt, the other high up on her thigh with the placement of his thumb causing a thrill to shoot through her body. “I was waiting for you.”

“Really?” Ellie bit her lip, watching his eyes trail down at the action. Kasie’s words swirled in her head with McGee’s.

_ Don’t be dense, Nick is into you Ellie. Like he would totally drag you into a janitor's closet and pick out a ring into you. _

_ We all know what drunk Nick looks like, he’s only tipsy he knows what he’s doing. _

“Going out with everyone is great but wanna know a little secret, babe?” Ellie’s cheeks flushed at his use of ‘babe’, she tended to act annoyed when the pet name slipped out but really she loved when he called her that. It went to show how much she liked Nick as usually a guy saying that to her would only get a negative reaction. Nick leaned closer, face only inches from hers while his hand on her thigh went higher. This time Ellie couldn’t stop the gasp when his thumb touched between her legs and despite her jeans blocking his direct touch, it still sent tingles through her and an ache to begin. Nick was the only man to ever cause such strong reactions from her with the smallest of touches. “Most of the time I agree to go out with the team ‘cause I know you won’t say no-” His hand on her hip tightened, fingers pressing into her skin. “It means I get to spend more time with you  _ and _ watch you let loose a little.”

“Let loose? What-” 

Ellie’s words died in her throat as Nick leaned in, looking as if he was going to whisper in her ear like earlier—instead she felt his lips press against her neck. A part of her screamed to push him away, that this wasn’t the right moment especially with their coworkers only a few steps away, but...Ellie tilted her head slightly letting him kiss along her neck, fire he always caused igniting and slowly spreading as her legs fell open from their closed position on their own accord, allowing Nick’s fingers to discreetly slip further between them and touch her through her jeans that she despised in that moment for being in the way. 

How many nights had she dreamed of him touching her that way? Of his lips on her skin causing goosebumps and shivers down her spine?  _ Too many _ . 

McGee was right, Nick wasn’t a lightweight in the least. Everything he was doing—he  _ meant _ it. Oh Ellie was  _ definitely _ grateful for the darkened lights in the bar. Nick pulled her stool closer, and her own hands wandered up his thighs. Her fingers brushing the growing bulge in his pants, turned on by touching  _ her _ . Nick let out a curse against her neck not expecting her actions, he pulled away to look at her with a lust filled gaze. “Ellie, if we don’t take this somewhere else I’m dragging you to the restroom right now.” He almost growled out, heat clear in his tone. 

“My place?” She asked breathily with a grin.

“Let’s go.” Nick smirked, jumping off the stool and helping her off not letting go of her hand as he guided them to the exit. 

Neither of them said bye to their wide eyed and amused friends who watched them race past. Their focus was on each other and for once  _ nothing _ was going to stop them. 


End file.
